


Thank You.

by 0Melting_Angels0



Series: Connor and Hank [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor angst, Connor feels pain AU, Friendship, Hank Anderson - Freeform, Lieutenant Anderson, Other, POV Connor, Platonic Relationship, Platonic Relationships, Poor Connor, Wounded Connor, friend, hurt Connor, injured Connor, my boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Melting_Angels0/pseuds/0Melting_Angels0
Summary: What if Connor could feel pain the way humans do? An examination of what could have happened in the Broadcast Tower.





	Thank You.

**Author's Note:**

> When I started writing this, I wasn't anywhere near the ending of my first playthrough. As far as I can remember, Connor doesn't feel pain. If I am wrong, then I apologise, but I had to write this fic regardless. 
> 
> Also as of the time of completing this, I did finish the game, though I've still only finished this once. And so I can't remember the name of the part that the deviant android tore out of Connor. 
> 
> This is not romance between Connor and Hank. It strictly depicts a Father/Son platonic friendly relationship.

As the deviant fell to its knees, mouth forever frozen in a silent and gruesome scream, Connor finally let his arms fall to their sides. Now that the android had been dealt with, the odd sensation, akin to adrenaline, began to ebb away. With the fading of that sensation, came pain. An unimaginable pain unlike anything Connor had ever experienced. He'd been told by Amanda that he was unlike other androids in many ways, and had somewhat expected to encounter sensations of pain…but that didn't prepare him for how much it hurt. Gritting his teeth, Connor was unable to keep a grip on the gun- and so let it clatter to the floor. Blinking rapidly, he was surprised to see his vision blurring. It made him feel…oddly unsettled, almost ill- and so he looked down to find the source. When he saw the jagged skin around his torso, from where he'd had to roughly reattach a part of himself, Connor understood. Blue blood was still steadily dripping down, even though the part was correctly in place. He supposed he'd disturbed the skin too violently in the…panic he'd experienced. When he began stumbling to the right, he felt two strong hands steady him- and turned to see Lieutenant Anderson holding him up. As his vision wavered, Connor tried to open his mouth- only to find that his agony prevented him from doing so. 

“Shit, Connor.” Hank cursed. “What did it do to you?”

When he was unable to answer, Connor noticed a sincere expression of concern making its way onto Hank’s face. It was something that Connor had never before seen on his partner. 

“Come on, let's sit down.” Hank cleared his throat. 

Noticing that Hank was tactfully herding him away from prying eyes, Connor allowed himself to be led forward. As the moments ticked by, he found it increasingly hard to stay upright- and found his mind going back to the confrontation with the Deviant. His left hand had been pierced through by a sharp object- and when he'd collapsed to the floor after losing a piece of himself, Connor had clearly hit his head harder than he realised. Knowing it was similar to a concussion in humans, Connor tried to steady himself- only to find his legs giving out. When his knees bent, he heard Hank cursing again- and felt himself being practically dragged towards the kitchen. 

Soon, though, Connor felt himself being sat down on a vaguely comfortable chair. Feeling the sickness fade away as he leaned against the table in front of him, Connor blinked rapidly again- hoping it would clear his vision. And it did, somewhat. It was enough that the world around him was no longer swimming and wavering- though Connor wondered if that would be preferable to the agony making its way through his body. When he noticed the distinct tremble in his arms, Connor looked down at his bloodstained hands in morbid wonder. 

“You with me, Connor?” Hank's concerned voice brought Connor back to full consciousness. 

“I…” Connor paused. “I'm not sure, Lieutenant.”

“I'm not surprised. That deviant did a number on you.” Hank took a deep breath. “Anything I can do for you?”

“For me?”

“You just saved all our lives, Connor. Come on. What can I do?”

“Not much, Lieutenant-”

“You've saved my life twice now. Figured you deserve to call me by my name, at least.”

“Hank. There's…”

When a piercing agony ran through his head, Connor heard himself cursing- and brought his shaking hands up to his head in an attempt to calm the building ringing in his ears. Holding his head, he bowed slightly- wanting to do anything to hold the pain at bay. He wasn't sure he was pleased that Amanda had programmed him to feel pain so deeply- it was extremely unpleasant. 

“I can get you cleaned up, at least.” Hank rose to his feet, and pulled a crumpled pack of tissues from his jacket. 

Taking one tissue out, he gingerly took Connor’s injured hand away from him. Feeling the pressure on the gaping injury shocked Connor- enough that his other arm fell limply to his side. As Hank cautiously began dabbing at the blue blood streaming from the wound, Connor watched intently- though seeing the injury was almost as unpleasant as the pain itself. Shaking his head at Connor’s silence, Hank wrapped the tissue round Connor’s hand, until the gruesome injury was no longer visible. Satisfied, he gently let go of Connor’s hand. Letting the limb fall to his side, Connor leant back heavily in the chair. 

“Christ.” Hank looked down at Connor’s torso. “You said if you ever got damaged, Cyberlife would send someone to fix you?”

“Yes...Hank.” Connor grimaced as a fresh wave of pain hit him. “But given the sudden volume of traffic, it may be some time before they can get to me.”

“Alright.” Hank took a deep breath. “Guess this is all I can do for now.”

When Hank took off his jacket, Connor found himself puzzled again- but elected to watch as the Lieutenant then began attempting to tear off one of his shirt sleeves. Reaching under Connor’s jacket and torn shirt, Hank wrapped the piece of fabric around Connor’s midsection, again covering the wound that showed there. Surprised by the involuntary cry of pain that came forth from his mouth, Connor balled his hands into fists- and avoided the Lieutenant’s gaze. 

“Nothing to be ashamed of.” Hank shrugged, as he then helped Connor out of his blue stained jacket. 

After a moment of hesitation, the Lieutenant also helped Connor out of his torn shirt- placing both bloody garments on the table. Confused, Connor watched as Hank picked up his own jacket- and allowed the Lieutenant to help him into it. Even with the zipper done up, the garment hung comically large on Connor’s lithe frame. Examining himself, Connor felt the pain grow substantially with every minute movement- though the sentimental feeling associated with the borrowed jacket he now wore helped somewhat. Looking up as Hank began dabbing at the blood on his head, Connor found the strength to speak. 

“Thank you...Hank.” Connor spoke sincerely. 

Despite his agony, Connor found himself smiling as a small smile worked its way onto Hank’s face- the older Detective ever cautious as he cleaned away the blue blood dripping down Connor’s face. 

“Least I could do, given you've saved my life again.” Hank explained. 

Once Hank was done, Connor observed the Lieutenant casting the blue stained tissues and torn garments into a wastebasket nearby- before he watched his partner sit down opposite him. A few moments passed in companionable silence before either of them spoke. 

“Anything I can do for the pain?” Hank asked sincerely. 

“Not that I'm aware of.” Connor leant forward slightly, leaning on his arms on the tabletop. “I've…never experienced pain before.”

“I can tell.”

“You can?”

“Nothing to be ashamed of, Connor. Hell, I'm not sure I'd even still be conscious if someone tore me up like that.”

“Is that…some kind of compliment? I'm unsure as to how I should-”

Connor let his voice tail off, as he saw his vision blurring further. Just as he was opening his mouth to talk, he felt his whole body growing numb- and was unable to do anything as he fell. Crumpling onto his side on the floor, Connor found himself now paralysed by pain, unable to do anything but stare. Hank quickly appeared in his field of vision- and confused Connor as he was pulled into the Lieutenant's arms. The older Detective seemed genuinely concerned. Something that Connor found…oddly comforting. 

“What happens if you shut down?” Hank asked as he manoeuvred himself and Connor to lean against a nearby cupboard. 

“I get reset. My memories will be implanted in a new body.” Connor answered, allowing Hank to bring an arm around him for support. 

“Just like that?” Hank frowned. 

“I wouldn't be the same. Some memories would likely be corrupted.”

“You wouldn't be the same.”

“That is correct.”

“So how do we stop you from shutting down?”

“I believe if I can stay conscious, I can avoid being reset.”

“So we just need to keep talking. Alright. I can do that.”

“Why are you so concerned for my wellbeing?”

“We're partners, aren't we? Thought I'd at least be able to call you a friend, given what we've been through.”

“Friends? I am familiar with the concept, but…I don't believe I've ever experienced it before.”

“Well. Now you got me, kid.”

“Kid?”

“Yeah. I mean, you're an android, but…they made you look like a kid. Why did they choose to make you like that?”

“I'm designed to appear as non threatening as possible.”

“Makes sense.”

When he opened his mouth to continue the conversation, Connor once again found himself unable to do so. Alarmed by the increasingly dense blurriness in his vision, he looked around wildly- the rapid blinking failing to alleviate the growing sense of nausea. 

“Stay with me, Connor.” Hank urged.

Returning his gaze to the Lieutenant, Connor forced himself to focus- and found a sense of relief accompanying his agony when the blurriness let up slightly. Still unable to talk, Connor found himself beginning to tremble- and realised just how hard it was for him to remain conscious. 

“Tell you what. If you can stay awake, I'll buy us both a drink.” Hank spoke up, keeping an arm around Connor. “I know I could use one.”

“I believe you've already had enough to drink.” Connor managed to speak. 

“Come on, one more.”

“Alcohol has no effect on me.”

“Still can't hurt to try one.”

“I suppose not.”

“How far away is Cyberlife?”

“According to my systems, it shouldn't be too long, now. They've got a police escort.”

“Good. You doing alright?”

“I…don't like this.”

“Connor?”

“The pain. It's unpleasant.”

“I know. I know.”

“Hank?”

“I'm here, kid. Come on, you've just got to hang on a little longer.”

“I'm trying.”

“Didn't say you weren't, Connor. Now, I'm not the best at dealing with shit, but…”

“But?”

“Nevermind.”

“Alright.”

Just as Hank was opening his mouth again to speak, Connor observed the kitchen door swinging open- and a white suited android filing in. As it approached him, Connor turned to look at Hank- who seemed to relax immediately as the new android knelt in front of them. 

“Thank you, Hank.” Connor spoke up. 

“For what?” Hank seemed surprised. 

“For staying with me.”

“No problem.”

“And for…being a good friend.”

“You're welcome, Connor.”


End file.
